


Outtakes 1: You REALLY shouldn’t have seen that picture

by Lamguin



Category: CollegeHumor
Genre: Anal Hook, BDSM, Body Writing, F/F, Humiliation, Snuff, Watersports, public, suuuuuuper dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamguin/pseuds/Lamguin
Summary: Haven’t been able to make myself write in a while; I’ve got like four I’m nearly finished but for now have the super dark alternate endings for my first work. Enjoy; or don’t. Wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t.
Relationships: Ally Beardsley/Siobhan Thompson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Alt ending 1

Ally walks on the table around to Siobhan’s head, pulling her face up and shoving the buttplug into her lolling mouth, using duct tape to keep it there. They then go back to her ass and and squat so that the fat head of the dildo is rubbing against her entrance before shoving in forcibly, getting almost half of the blue shaft into her tight hole before pulling out then thrusting back in, picking up speed and building up rhythm until they are violently fucking Siobhan’s battered hole. Siobhan is letting out groans and whimpers over her makeshift gag. Ally starts working the vibrating dildo in and out of Siobhan’s pussy as they continues to pound her ass, Siobhan experiencing more and more pain and she can feel herself being ripped apart, until Ally slams in with both dildo’s simultaniously which sends her over the edge and she feels her pussy walls clenching against the dildo as wave after wave of pleasure consumes her and she cries out, screaming in pain and unwilling pleasure over her gag.

Siobhan felt herself sag in her bonds before groaning out in pain as Ally shoved her off the table; landing on her back heavily. Her bound state made her feel like a turtle. Looking up her scared eyes met Ally’s cold ones as they sat on the table and spread their legs. Siobhan felt disgust over take her as Ally released a golden stream of piss all over her restrained form; covering her face and drenching her hair before finally slackening down.

When Ally was done they dropped down lightly beside the blonde; holding their face next to hers before licking her cheek roughly and then spitting on her face.

“You’re pathetic aren’t you?” They said cruelly and Siobhan nodded fearfully.

“But you’ve been a good pathetic slut; so…” they said reaching up to the table, “I’ll do this nicely” bringing a pillow to Siobhan’s face


	2. Alt ending 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this isn’t quite as certain death as version one but I think you can see why I didn’t go with this one either.

Ally walks on the table around to Siobhan’s head, pulling her face up and shoving the buttplug into her lolling mouth, using duct tape to keep it there. They then go back to her ass and and squat so that the fat head of the dildo is rubbing against her entrance before shoving in forcibly, getting almost half of the blue shaft into her tight hole before pulling out then thrusting back in, picking up speed and building up rhythm until they are violently fucking Siobhan’s battered hole. Siobhan is letting out groans and whimpers over her makeshift gag. Ally starts working the vibrating dildo in and out of Siobhan’s pussy as they continues to pound her ass, Siobhan experiencing more and more pain and she can feel herself being ripped apart, until Ally slams in with both dildo’s simultaniously which sends her over the edge and she feels her pussy walls clenching against the dildo as wave after wave of pleasure consumes her and she cries out, screaming in pain and unwilling pleasure over her gag.

Siobhan felt herself sag in her bonds before groaning out in pain as Ally shoved her off the table; landing on her back heavily. Her bound state made her feel like a turtle. Looking up her scared eyes met Ally’s cold ones as they sat on the table and spread their legs. Siobhan felt disgust over take her as Ally released a golden stream of piss all over her restrained form; covering her face and drenching her hair before finally slackening down.

When Ally was done they dropped down lightly beside the blonde; holding their face next to hers before licking her cheek roughly and then spitting on her face.

“You’re pathetic aren’t you?” They said cruelly and Siobhan nodded fearfully.

“But you’ve been a good pathetic slut; so…” they said reaching up to the table, “I’m going to let you go” Siobhan felt a rush of hope she scarcely dared to believe “You can’t go out like this of course” Ally continued picking up a packet of permanent markers.

When Ally finally allowed Siobhan to leave the building it was dark and she almost cried when she saw her piss drenched reflection in the glass door of the exit. She was covered in degrading words and arrows: “Cumdump”, “Whore”, “Freeuse Bitch” and more; her legs were bound together so she could only waddle with her ankles, her nipples had painful clasps on them: each with a long chain which dragged along the ground and often hooked on things causing her to squeal through her ring gag. Her arms were bound behind her back, pushing her chest forward uncomfortably and worst of all her hair was tied in a rope connected to a hook embedded in her asshole; pulling her head back and making her stand straight.

“Now you get yourself home, who knows; someone might even find what’s left of you”


End file.
